Metallurgical properties of a weld are affected by numerous variables like base material composition, filler material and shielding composition and welding process variables. Compositions of the materials are controlled by various methods, quality control procedures, and general manufacturing techniques. The welding process variables are normally documented and checked with additional quality control procedures. However, the large number of welding process variables can be difficult to control. These variables include some items which are easy to control and others which are more difficult to control or measure accurately. The welding process itself could be a constant voltage (CV) or constant current (CC) mode or involve a more complex waveform like surface tension transfer (STT), Pulse, or AC Pulse. As the waveform becomes more complex, or as a welding process becomes more precise with more stringent quality control requirements, the methods used to accurately verify proper operation also become more complex.
An additional variable that can affect the performance of a welding system but is difficult to control, or measure, is the inductance of the welding circuit. Inductance increases with long cables that are typically connected to the output of a welding power source. As this inductance increases, the power source welding performance can degrade because it may not have the ability to reach a desired output within a desired period of time. The power source can only produce a finite amount of voltage which limits this rate of change.V=L*(dI/dt)
A combination of all these variables (desired output level, rate of change, and amount of voltage available from the power source) are needed to determine if a specific welding circuit inductance is acceptable or not. Knowing these requirements, measuring the inductance (also measuring the inductance at a high current level), and determining what is acceptable are not functions that an operator can be expected to perform.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with certain embodiments the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.